Opowieść Barda
by Asteroth1
Summary: Moje małe opowiadanko. Nigdy nie chciałem żeby to było jakimś pisarskim arcydziełem, napisałem to po prostu dla zabawy.


Mała wioska Steelhole była niewielkim osiedlem górniczym lezącym gdzieś na pograniczu cywilizowanego świata. Żyli w niej ludzie prości, ale uczciwi. Wiedzieli co to uczciwa praca, zbrodnią zaś się brzydzili. Za dnia pracowali w kopalniach żelaza zaś w nocy wszyscy zbierali się w tawernie by rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, wypić kufel piwa i świętować kolejny dzień. Właśnie zapadała noc. Wieczór był ciepły. Tradycyjnie już wszyscy szli do karczmy w której trzaskał już wesoło ogień w kominku a karczmarz lał do kufli świeżo uwarzone piwo. Ludzie wesoło gawędzili rozmawiając na najróżniejsze tematy, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwóch obcych siedzących w kącie izby. Jeden z nich był zawsze uśmiechnięty, w jego oczach można było ujrzeć wesołe iskierki radości, zaś zmarszczki koło ust i oczu świadczyły o tym, że często się śmiał. Miał on na sobie błękitny kapelusz z rondem podobny trochę do tiar czarodziei, jednak ten miał zatknięte długie czerwone pióro które sterczało dumnie. Nosił się on z elegancją: jedwabna błękitna koszula, żółta kamizelka. Porządne spodnie i skórzane buty pod kolana. Na plecach nosił lutnie więc każdy nawet najbardziej niedoświadczony człowiek mógł stwierdzić iż jest on bardem. Mężczyzna obok niego był zgoła odmienny. Jego twarz okalała broda i długie czarne włosy, jednak i tak wszyscy kierowali wzrok na jego oczy, które były przenikliwe, zupełnie jakby potrafiły przejrzeć człowieka na wylot. Ci którzy dłużej się w nie spojrzeli mogliby ujrzeć rzecz rzadko spotykaną u ludzi: radość z życia, jak u człowieka który poznał prawdziwy sens życia. Mimo iż ponura mina temu przeczyła. Jego ciało było skryte pod płaszczem z futra niedźwiedzia, jednak od czasu do czasu można było dojrzeć kolczugę. Przy pasie nosił on miecz stalowy z niewielkim szczerbem przy czubku. Na nogach miał podobne buty do jego towarzysza. Poznać po nim było iż był wojownikiem z północy. Bard wesoło zagadywał karczmarza podczas gdy wojownik rozglądał się po sali. Izba zaczynała coraz bardziej się napełniać i powoli stawało się coraz bardziej gwarno. Po dwóch godzinach zeszła się cała wioska. Siedzieli przy stołach, wznosili toasty i rozmawiali. Dobry karczmarz jednak wiedział iż dobra rozrywka powinna być zawsze obecna w karczmach więc zapytał się barda czy nie zechciałby zaśpiewać jakiejś ballady. Bard z natury był uczynnym, no i oczywiście lubił śpiewać więc natychmiastowo przystał na te warunki.  
- Słuchajcie! Słuchajcie! – krzyknął karczmarz. – Ten oto przemiły bard będzie was zabawiał dzisiaj. Usiądźcie i posłuchajcie jego opowiastki. – powiedział wskazując na barda.  
Bard wraz z wojownikiem wzięli swoje krzesła i usiedli na środki izby. Zebrani ludzie usłyszeli pierwsze dźwięki lutni.  
- Usiądźcie i posłuchajcie mej opowiastki. Powieści o kobiecie pięknej niczym jutrzenka, delikatnej jak poranne krople rosy i niespotykanej nigdzie w świecie. Jest to powieść, o miłości i żalu, tryumfie i klęsce. Opowieść która pisana piórem życia była. Usiądźcie więc i posłuchajcie opowieści wędrownego barda, którą dzisiaj wam opowiem. Historia ta zaczęła się…

Gildia na północy była znana z tego, że szkoliła mężnych wojowników i znakomitych magów. Ludzie chętnie się do niej zapisywali pożądając chwały, wielkości, złota. Wielu było w niej uczniów, wśród nich był Arant Morgan. Jeden z bardziej znanych dziś wojowników północy, jednak wtedy był on zwyczajnym chłopakiem jakich wielu. Nie był może wybitnym uczniem, jednak wzbudzał sympatię nauczycieli. Może dlatego, że jako jeden z niewielu, a może jedyny dostrzegał w nich ludzi, nie katów i rozumiał, że próbują go czegoś nauczyć. Niewielu miał on przyjaciół, zamkniętym był bardzo człowiekiem toteż był uważany trochę za dziwaka. Jedynym jego zaufanym druhem był inny nauczyciel Gildii. Byli niczym bracia, znali siebie bardzo dobrze. Jego nauka przebiegała bardo dobrze do czasu… W przedostatnim roku poznał on dziewczynę. Zwała się ona Gwen Fander. Od razu zawładnęła ona jego sercem. Nie był to jakiś poryw zauroczenia. Arant marzył o niej za dnia i w nocy, na jawie i w śnie. Stała się ona częścią jego życia. Lecz był pewien problem. Arant nigdy nie znał się na sztuce uwodzenia. Długo bał się zamienić z nią słowo, lękał się tego może nawet bardziej niż śmierci, jednakże w końcu po dłuższym czasie chodzenia niczym w śnie za namową jego druha postanowił zawiązać znajomość. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział co się dokładnie stało. Jednak gdy wyszedł w jego oczach świeciły się łzy. Jedyne o czym powiedział to, że Gwen przyznała się iż już ma swego ukochanego. Nastąpił wtedy mroczny czas… dni w którym Arant nie odzywał się, chodził pochmurny i nieobecny duchem. Nawet jego druh nie mógł wydobyć z niego słowa. Jedyną osobą z którą rozmawiał była sama Gwen. Podczas rozmów w jego oczach świeciły się iskierki radości, jednak gdy odchodziła jego stan się pogarszał. Ogarnięty przestrachem wierny towarzysz często wyprowadzał go na długie spacery, chyba tylko to powstrzymywało go od stania się pustą skorupą pełną żalu. Długo trwał ten stan, im bardziej Arant starał się to ukrywać przed Gwen tym bardziej okazywał to swoim znajomym. Często znikał gdzieś sam, pojawiając się po paru godzinach. Pewnego dnia jednak sytuacja się trochę odmieniła. Gdy po jednej z rozmów z ukochaną Arant zobaczył iż zgubiła ona pierścień. Arant wiedział, że otrzymała go od babci, był to stary pierścień robota Andhergów, starej rasy rzemieślników dziś już nie istniejącej. Poniósł go z chęcią zwrócenia go, jednak Gwen już nie było. Zatrzymał go więc z zamiarem późniejszego zwrócenia go. Jednakże jak wiadomo sprawy różnie bywają i Arant zapomniał o pierścieniu. Jednak od tego momentu chodził zawsze radośniejszy. Być może dlatego, że chociaż cząstka jej była blisko jego serca. Druh wciąż jednak pamiętał o pierścieniu, jednak nie przypominał mu o zwrocie. Nie chciał znów skazywać przyjaciela na cierpienie. Tygodnie mijały a jedyne co osiągnął Arant to trochę dłuższe rozmowy z Gwen. Pewnego dnia jednak dowiedział się radosnych dla niego wieści. Gwen rozstała się ze swym towarzyszem. Arant wprost nie posiadał się z radości, szybko jednakże minęła. Ku biedzie Aranta wiadomości te dotarły z opóźnieniem i już miała ona nowego towarzysza. Wtedy też Arant zaczął powoli tracić zmysły. Smutny to był widok wierzajcie mi. Arant rozmawiał z nią, mówił o uczuciach jednakże już wiedział o klęsce na miłosnym boju. Czas go jednak gonił, niedługo zakończy nauczanie w Gildii i wiedział, że wtedy prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej jej już nie zobaczy. Wtedy też w jego głowie powstał desperacki plan. Jeśli coś by osiągnął wtedy prawdopodobnie zdobyłby serce ukochanej. Jednakże musicie wiedzieć iż wtedy był człowiekiem wątłym, nie miał żadnych większych talentów. Mieczem nie robił tak sprawnie jak inni, do magii miał małe zacięcie, poetą próbował być, jednak aż tak dobrze mu to nie wychodziło. Toteż druh się zmartwił, jako iż Arant zapragną zgładzić smoka. W nocy wymknęli się obaj z Gildii zmierzając w stronę jaskini ukrytej w pobliskim lesie. Wiadomo było nie on dawna iż mieszka tam zielony smok. Druh Aranta szedł, jednaj w duchu płakał wiedział bowiem, że strata przyjaciela jest więcej niż pewna. Sam Arant pewnikiem też to podejrzewał więc gdy dotarli do wylotu jaskini rozkazał przyjacielowi zostać samemu zaś wchodząc do środka. Minęła długa godzina która druhowi zdawała się tygodniem gdy Arant wyszedł. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz bezsilności. Okazało się, że nawet nie zaatakował smoka. Stracił serce gdy tylko ujrzał śpiącego gada. Druh mu współczuł wiedząc co przeżywa jego przyjaciel. A musicie wiedzieć iż zabicie smoka jest takie łatwe tylko w bajkach i legendach. Każdy kto widział te potężne bestie jedynie wie jak ciężko jest zabić smoka. Przez tydzień Arant nie wychodził ze swej komnaty. Mimo iż zdarzenia w lesie nikt nie widział to był przekonany iż każdy obecny uczeń wie co się stało. Szybko też do umysłu Aranta wkradła się kolejna desperacka myśl. Zapragnął on przejść znaną w Gildii próbę wytrzymałości. Coś czego niewielu się podjęło a zaledwie kilku przeszło. Próba polegała na trzymaniu przez dwa piania koguta rozgrzanego do czerwoności żelaza. Zszedł więc wraz z druhem do najgłębszych zakamarków piwnicy, by rozgrzać żelazo. Był to kawałek metalu w kształcie krzyża. Trzymał go chwilę w palenisku po czym ku trwodze przyjaciela wyjął żarzący się diabelski przedmiot który w tym mroku wydawał się bić światłem niczym palenisko stające nieopodal. Chwycił nieosłoniętą dłonią kawał żelaza. Od razu dało się czuć zapach palonego ciała, i natychmiastowo opuścił z krzykiem metal. Druh szybko kopnął z dala od niego zdradzieckie przekleństwo. Sam Arant zaś zaczął miotać się po pomieszczeniu, w jego ruchach było widać bardziej rozpacz i rosnącą bezsilność niż ból. Dobiegł do wiadra z wodą i zanurzył dłoń w chłodzącym ukojeniu.  
- Mój przyjacielu… właśnie uzewnętrzniłem ranę swojej duszy. – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Jego słowa ociekały potężnym żalem. Gdy wyjął dłoń na jej wewnętrznej stronie dało się widzieć wyraźną ranę w kształcie krzyża. Widok który nawet najtwardszego by wprowadził w stan osłupienia, był to znak jego klęski. Do końca chodził z zabandażowaną dłonią, a wszelkie pytania zbywał milczeniem. Sytuacji nie polepszał ukochany Gwen który próbował zdominować Aranta. Kazał się trzymać z dala od jego ukochanej. Coraz bardziej Arant się pogrążał w pustce, mrocznej otchłani. Druh jego nic nie robił towarzyszowi Gwen choć go z całego serca nie lubił. Wiedział iż robił on wielką podłość dobijając i tak już ledwie trzymającego się człeka. Jednak wiedział iż Arant nie życzyłby sobie niczego co by zraniło Gwen więc nie podejmował się niczego. Nic już nie wydobyło Aranta z tego stanu. Jednakże nieubłagany czas wciąż parł do przodu i nim ktokolwiek się spostrzegł już naszedł czas kończenia nauki w Gildii. Wszyscy byli radośni, z wyjątkiem biednego Aranta. Stłoczono wszystkich w sali gdzie wręczano tytuły bohaterów. Arant siedział z tyłu, nie zależało mu na ceremonii, milczał. Wtem zupełnie jakby z boskiego powołania przypomniał sobie o pierścieniu który wciąż nosił przy sobie. Wydobył go z kieszeni i zaczął obracać go w palcach. Smutek go przepełniał coraz bardziej a serce łamało. Jednak gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej pierścieniowy w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie, nie były to łzy żalu. Były to łzy szczęścia i radości. Trzymał pierścień w dłoni gdy szedł przez salę odebrać swój dyplom, wszyscy byli przekonani, że z tego powodu płacze, ale on cieszył się ze swojego zwycięstwa. Po ceremonii udał się natychmiast do towarzysza Gwen. Gdy tylko go zobaczył od razu zaczął ukazywać swoją wyższość.  
- Mój przyjacielu, po co od razu ta wrogość. Przychodzę tutaj w przyjaznych zamiarach. – Odpowiedział przyjaźnie.  
- Czyżby?  
- Przybywam tutaj oddać coś co zgubiła Gwen, ale widzę iż jej nie ma więc zostawię to tobie.  
Jej towarzysz nic nie odparł jedynie wyciągnął dłoń na którą Arant upuścił pierścień. Początkowo wpatrywał się to w uśmiechniętego Aranta to w pierścień. Jednak również gdy on dokładnie przyjrzał się pierścieniowi, zapłakał. Druh stojący trochę dalej nigdy nie widział takiego żalu. Wtedy też Arant uczynił rzecz przedziwną.  
- Wygrałem.  
Powiedział tylko jedno słowo po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, zaś druh podążył za nim. Gdy wyszli przez główne drzwi Gildii Arant był radosny jak nigdy dotąd.  
- Mój przyjacielu, rad jestem iż zapomniałeś o tej dziewczynie. – odrzekł druh błędnie rozumiejąc powód jego radości.  
- Przyjacielu, nie zapomniałem o niej. Cieszę się z mego zwycięstwa. Pamiętaj wiktoria nie musi być zawsze namacalna.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Jeśli kocha się kogoś trzeba akceptować tego kogoś wybory niezależnie jakie by nie były. – odparł Arant klepiąc druha po ramieniu.  
- Gdzież się więc udamy? – zapytał druh.  
- Nie wiem dokąd zmierzam. – odpowiedział. – Jednakże wiem gdzie byłem. – uśmiechnął się tylko słabo. - Teraz będę kroczyć jedyną drogą którą kiedykolwiek znałem. Bo jak włóczęga urodzony byłem by żyć samotnie.  
- Masz jeszcze mnie. – odparł druh.  
Arant zaśmiał się po czym poklepał swojego wiernego towarzysza po ramieniu. I odeszli razem ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Tam gdzie odchodzą wszyscy bohaterowie, a największym z nich był właśnie Arant który odniósł największe zwycięstwo. Zwycięstwo które niewielu odniosło… Jego druh dopiero później zrozumiał sens słów i to czego dokonał tak naprawdę Arant i jak pokonał rywala który nigdy więcej nie mógł już mówić, że Gwen była jego kobietą…

- Mam nadzieję iż wam się podobała ta mała opowiastka dobrzy ludzie.  
W gospodzie rozległy się wiwaty na cześć barda. Wszyscy bili brawo, niezbyt energicznie ponieważ powieść wprawiła ich w stan zadumy. Z pomiędzy tłumu nagle rozległ się czyjś głos, słaby, ale dało się go wyraźnie usłyszeć.  
- Przepraszam, ale mam pytanie panie bardzie!  
W izbie rozległa się cisza. Bard wyłowił wzrokiem z tłumu śmiałka który chciał zadać pytanie. Był to niewielki chłopczyk o włosach koloru słomy. Najmłodszy syn wioskowego kowala.  
- Słucham chłopcze. Zadaj swoje pytanie. – odpowiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem bard.  
- Czemu Arant płakał z radości jak zobaczył pierścień a jego rywal z żalu? – zapytał.  
Bard już otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego odezwał się wojownik siedzący obok niego.  
- To był magiczny pierścień, który przyjmuje wzór zgodny z charakterem nosiciela. Ponieważ należał do Gwen, przyjął cechy jej charakteru. Arant ujrzał wtedy coś co my byśmy nazwali symbolem powietrza, lecz u pradawnych stwórców pierścienia był to symbol odpowiadający wszelkim rodzajów wiatrów, przynajmniej w naszym pojmowaniu.  
- A jakie to wszystko miało znaczenie? – zapytał ktoś inny.  
- To, że była nieujarzmiona niczym sztorm, dzika niczym huragan, i wolna niczym wiatr hasający po polach. To był symbol wolności jej ducha. Jej towarzysz zdał sobie z tego sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie będzie należała do niego bo była wolna…  
- Dużo o tym wiesz. – zapytał znów syn kowala.  
- Znałem kiedyś Aranta. - Odpowiedział wojownik.  
- A co się z nim stało? – zapytał.  
- Nie żyje. Odszedł. – Powiedział.  
Gdyby nie zachwycenie opowieścią to uważny obserwator mógłby wiele dostrzec. Mógłby zobaczyć niewielkie łzy w kącikach oczu wojownika, a gdy sięgał po piwo niewyraźną bliznę w kształcie krzyża na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni…


End file.
